Old Foes
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: When the Winx's simultaneous wedding day arrives, The Specialists are kidnapped by an old foe. Will the Winx, Nabu and Roxy be able to save them? Rated T just for RMANENT HIATUS, PM IF WANTING TO ADOPT
1. Chapter 1

_**Old Foes**_

 _ **When the Winx's simultaneous wedding day comes, The Specialists go missing. Will the Winx and Nabu find them? Bloomix. A New Form comes into light: Serpentix.**_

 _ **Chapter 1:-**_

 _Layla's_ _POV_

I got the flowers and ran to the suite where my five best friends were getting ready for their wedding. 'Oh! I'm so nervous! _How_ did you _ever_ survive this Layla?!' Stella asked me. I smirked and adjusted her veil. 'I was myself.' I answered quite calmly. ' Yeah, right! We saw you, Layla! We saw you stuffing yourself with M &Ms!' Musa told me, munching on chocolates and wearing headphones. I nodded disapprovingly. 'Tsk, Tsk! Musa, you're gonna get chocolate all over your white pearly dress!' I groaned and put my head in my hands. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. 'I don't think you were _this_ nervous at _our_ wedding.' Nabu said. I nodded. ' Yeah, I'm _pretty_ sure I wasn't.' Stella just glared at Nabu. There was a knock on the door. 'How's my schnookums going?' It was Brandon. Stella screamed and ran to hide herself. I got up and pushed or, actually , _kicked_ him out of the room. 'Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! So, SCAT!' I answered his and the boys protesting and locked the door.'Stel, you can come out of the closet now!' Stella crept out of her hiding place. Bloom came out of the bathroom. Her face was clearly moisturized. I sat her down and started to work on her face. Powder, Compact, Rose powder. Nice. Peach 'n' Strawberry balm. Tastes good. Mascara of Solaria Inc. so Stella won't kill me. Great! I combed her hair back and then let it loose. Daphne and Miele rushed in. Daphne ran to Bloom kissed her cheek's orbit.' Oh... My little sister, getting married! Never thought this day would come!' Miele squealed and hugged Flora so hard. Timmy tried to come in but I pushed him back and asked him what he wanted.' Techna, my mother wanted you to wear this pin. It's a hair pin which my mother wore at her wedding. She wants you to have it.' Timmy handed me a pin from the crack I had opened it. I threw it to Techna, who kept it gingerly in her hair. Roxy came running.' Girls, is everybody ready? We have twenty minutes before we start! Please go right in, your Majesties!' She addressed us and our Fathers. King Radius, Dad, Lord Oritel, Musa and Techna's dads entered. We all hugged or fathers. I saw that Lord Oritel would cry so I put paper napkins on Bloom. After fifteen minutes, everybody was ready, I made all the dads promise not to cry on their daughters, even though Lord Oritel hesitated and promised not to cry on _Bloom's or any Bride's_ dress. I sighed and gave in. I handed Marion a box of tissues. She smiled and thanked me and went off to talk to Bloom. I pulled Roxy. 'Check on the guys. Tell Nabu to get the rings and get here _immediately_.' Somebody twirled me and suddenly, I was staring into a pair of grey eyes. I grabbed the boxes and a few cushions and muttered ' Dramatic!'and ran to the room.

 _ **After a few minutes**_

The girls went behind the door which would bring them to the aisle.I handed the bouquets. I hugged everyone of them and they hugged me back. We had a group hug once more. That was when the explosion hit us.

 _ **What did you guys think? Did you like it? It switches next chapter and I promise to update soon. Passion, thank you.**_


	2. Important AN PLS READ

_**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry, that I couldn't finish this story, I just don't want to write Winx fanfiction anymore and I want to move on to more serious writing, more darker storylines that I believe won't be appropriate for Winx Club fiction readers as it is a children's television series. If you'd like to continue the story, please review or PM me or email me, my link's in my profile. I really am sorry guys, I hope you guys might still be interested in some of my other stories which I plan on going through with, such as, The Dark Dame (Batman, Marvel, DC, Ben Tennyson), Corporate Scandal (Wink Club) [It's an AU, so, yes darker themes can be used.], It Might Not Seem So (Harley Quinn's Revenge DLC, Batman Arkham City) Miss Olympus( Heroes of Olympus), Ben 10 Omniverse, Olympus Weekly, Truth or Dare Camp Halfblood (HoO)**_


End file.
